1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log handling tools, and more particularly pertains to an improved log handling tool for manipulating logs in fireplaces and wood stoves. While positioning logs on a fire, they frequently become wedged between other logs or otherwise misplaced. Various forms of fireplace tools include elongated metal rods for pushing and poking logs into place. However, these conventional fireplace implements do not provide an adequate engagement with the log to enable a safe and expeditious placement of the log in proper position on the fire. Other forms of log handling tools include various tong mechanisms for circumferentially gripping a log. These devices are relatively expensive, complex, and are excessively heavy for most individuals to conveniently manipulate. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention discloses a simple, yet novel and effective form of log handling hook for safely and effectively manipulating logs on fires and wood stoves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of log handling tools are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a log handling tool is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,438, which issued to J. Turner on July 3, 1962. This patent discloses a fireplace tool including an elongated metal rod having a transverse leg at one end for manipulating a fireplace log. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,331 which issued to H. Michaud on Mar. 21, 1967, discloses a U-shaped hook having a D ring type handle for manipulating a log. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,380, which issued to R. Tague on Apr. 13, 1971, discloses a fireplace log handling tool including two separate arms, each of which is engageable by a hand of a user for engaging opposite end faces of a log. Each of the arms terminates in a transverse leg having a pointed tip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,194, which issued to T. Rybeck on Dec. 24, 1985, discloses a log handling tool for mounting upon an axe-type handle. The log handling tool includes a laterally extending hook member having an offset tip portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,686, which issued to H. Michaud on Sep. 27, 1988, discloses a wood handling hook having a tip including a plurality of flutes forming shoulders to enhance engagement in a log.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to log handling tools, none of these devices disclose a log handling tool including an elongated metal rod having a first transverse leg portion connected by a 90 degree bend with a second leg terminating in a pointed tip. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of log handling tools, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such log handling tools, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.